


Picnic

by MuteHero86



Series: Big Hero 6 One Shots [4]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gen, M/M, Picnic, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Tadashi, Romantic date, San Fransokyo, Suggestive Themes, Summer, Sweet Tadashi, Swimsuits, Tadashi Hamada - Freeform, blanket, date, lucky cat cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuteHero86/pseuds/MuteHero86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi takes you on a date. Prompt fill. Reader Insert (nongendered).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bubbles (Guest)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bubbles+%28Guest%29).



> Reader Insert, could be for a male as well as female. (Made for a female insert but it doesn't mention anything about a gender.)
> 
> Also I reviewed once, inform me on mistakes. Still taking requests/prompts!!  
> (Currently have to write hiro reader lemon prompt which I'm excited for shhh.)

The sun blazed over San Fransokyo in hot waves. It was mid-afternoon and the sun was high in the sky. It's during a big heat wave of the summer and you're keeping cool in the shade. Previously, you and your boyfriend had gone swimming and are now having a picnic under a tree. Although it seems cliche, it's everything you'd ever want. Being next to him, eating good food, most likely prepared by his Aunt. His aunt is the proud owner of the famous Lucky Cat Cafe, which is more than likely crowded right now with people looking to cool off while having a sweet treat.

The grass around you is surprisingly green and you're laying on a soft, blue plush blanket. Your area was shaded by a rather fluffy tree, having a wide span of freedom of sun. Since your previous actions were from swimming you guys were still in your swim wear. Him sporting swimming trunks while you were wearing [your bathing suit]. 

What was packed for your little lunch were sandwiches, small cookies, and grapes. The meal was topped off with cold bottles of water. These were all stored in a literal picnic basket; a square, woven basket with two flaps/lids on top for entry. 

By now, you have both finished your sandwiches and have the fruit and cookies left. After he had attempted at feeding you grapes you bring the bottle to your lips, the perspiration from the bottle dripping past your fingers and onto your leg. He watches as your throat bobs with every gulp of water, the water also slightly dripping down your chin and onto your neck. You gasp for breath and let out one in relief of the cold water satisfying your thirst.

With a thumb pressed to your chin and an index and middle finger under it, your face is brought to his. His classic smile was given to you before a sweet peck on your lips. Pulling away he laughs at your want for a longer kiss as you let out a small whine. His hand falls away and you smile back at him though. The way his eyes crickle at the sides when he smiles and laughs. His auburn eyes, nearly glistening with the sun. Hair messed up from getting wet and the flash of white, perfect teeth. His cute, big ears and his deep laugh.

"How did I get someone as perfect as you," you question as you smile back at him. His smile drops and he looks stressed and disgruntled as he looks at you, his eyes wandering your face and a pout on his lips. That oh so cute pout with his big puppy eyes. Confused you tilt your head and arch your brows into an upside down v. "Huh," you question.

"It just surprised me that you think that way; I was thinking the same exact thing. I have quite a bit of flaws, but I never see a single one when I look at you." Tadashi is laying down on his left side while looking up at you. He cups your face with his right hand as his left is contorted into a triangle to keep his head up as well as keep balance. (His hand on his head and arm on the ground. You're sitting cross legged in front of him, both your hands on the blanket in front of you, your palms flat down as you looked at him. You're still making the same face until his words finally hit you, the words claiming you more perfect than he is. You find it hard to believe but instead of bothering to deny it you smile widely and laugh, putting your hand over his. With your hand on his you press his hand closer and move your face into the touch.

"How are you such a nerd... but still so smooth.. huh?" You laugh in between phrases because it still surprises you how sweet and extraordinary Tadashi can be. How amazing he is to you and everyone else. He is like a fallen angel that was sent to heal people's happiness and hope. Tadashi laughs back and pulls his hand back, he gestures for you to come towards him with his hand as well as with a flick of his head. Answering his requests you scoot towards him and face away from him, laying yourself down next to him. Complying with your answer to cuddle he wraps his right arm over you and your waist. Tadashi nuzzles his face into your hair and whispers, "I love you." His left hand manages to pull the hair that fell onto your face back behind your ear. As he lets out a puff of breath it stirs the hair by your neck and sends a shiver up your spine. Giggling you say it back and he places a kiss on your head as you both close your eyes and smile as you let the breeze wash over you both, your arm over his.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's not what you wanted but its what I came up with and it's really cute ok.


End file.
